Just Another Day
by VolleyballGoddess
Summary: Another day going on at Camp Half-Blood, with our favorite duo at each others throats...again. Takes place sometime between TTC and TLO. More Percabeth, since I'm more full of fluff than a build-a-bear stuffed animal.


**Oh my gods! My second story in two days! I feel great! I think it's all the reviews. They just make me happy….**

**I wrote this on a long, bad day after some guy issues made me all depressed. It has next to no editing, but my internet connection is failing and I just want to post this to see the wonderful reviews (critisising or not; all reviews are like ambrosia and nectar) by the wonderful readers (*hinthint*)**

**Don't judge guys **

It was another sunny, cloudless day at Camp Half-Blood. The crisp February air was fresh and clean, and the laughter of nymphs rang through the thick forest as campers of all ages gathered around the mess for the brief war council taking place that weekend. The Golden Fleece glittered in Thalia's tree, and a sense of tranquility filled the beautiful valley, flooding all the campers with a peaceful, pleasant feeling that—

Okay. Not really.

Anybody who knew anything about this camp knew that Camp Half-Blood was never tranquil. There was always a minor skirmish going on, or a battle, or quest, or one of the nymphs was upset with a camper for littering, or the Stolls had once again pulled a prank on the Demeter cabin, or something else of the kind. There was never really a peaceful day at this sanctuary for half-bloods.

Today's excitement was something common for almost every single old-time camper there. There was an argument taking place in the sword fighting arena between two of the camps senior counselors, and best leaders. Campers, nymphs and satyrs gathered outside the arena, and money seemed to exchange hands as the more experienced campers set wagers on the outcome of this current clash between the angry and intelligent daughter of Athena, and the brave but incredibly slow son of Poseidon.

A javelin sailed through the air and landed with a quivering thud into the wooden dummy a few feet next to the indignant, green eyed teenage boy. He yelped, desperately looking around the empty space for a shield to protect himself from the fury of a daughter of Athena scorned.

"You can't throw those at me!"

"Just try me, Jackson!" The angry blonde scooped up another weapon that littered the floor and thrust, but the spear clattered out of her hand when it was met by a three foot long bronze sword that suddenly appeared in the boy's hand. The girl growled and drew a long bronze knife.

"Wait! Annabeth!" The boy tried again, parrying a slash that would have sliced off a good two inches of his messy black hair had he not raised his sword in time. "Two weeks chores, and two weeks off! I'll take two, you take two!"

"Ha!"

Annabeth ducked under the teen's sword. It was to her advantage that Percy, who was now backing up against the wall of the arena, was playing a defensive game. She was faster and lighter, so offensive was definitely her strength. Already her brain was evaluating faster, her instincts and ADHD kicking in. She minutely noticed a bench a few feet behind Percy and quickly analyzed the distance and trajectory. Her leg swept out as she swung above Percy's head, and he toppled backward, landing with an "Oomph!" on the rickety wooden bench that promptly fell over, taking him with it.

Annabeth leapt over the bench, savoring her small victory. Although she knew she was incredibly good with a knife, Percy was just as good with a sword—and although she disliked admitting it, it wasn't often she beat him. They usually fought until someone stopped them. She knew if Percy had been on the offensive she probably wouldn't have knocked him down so easily, but she wasn't complaining.

"Seaweed Brain," She growled, swinging her knife menacingly. "The Athena cabin captured the flag, so we all four weeks off chores."

Said Seaweed Brain was struggling to get up. When Annabeth approached, his startling green eyes widened, grip tightening on Riptide.

As Annabeth's knife swung to disarm him, Percy deftly altered the blow and twisted his sword, knocking the knife out of her hands. Before she could do anything—like punch him in the stomach— he reached up and grabbed her wrist. Annabeth twisted his arm of course, forcing him to let go, but not before he flipped her onto her back and positioned himself above her.

"You know I defended you from the Ares and the Hephaestus cabin," He panted, his sword inches from her throat. She only glared. "You couldn't have got the flag without me."

Annabeth began to struggle anew. "I was invisible!"

"Two weeks."

"One."

Percy smirked. "Nope. Two." Annabeth suddenly stopped struggling and assumed a devious expression.

"Are you sure about that?"

Percy's brow furrowed at her sudden change in demeanor. "Uh…yes?"

Annabeth tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, and Percy could only describe her face as…well… _sexy. _He was suddenly hyper aware of the position they were in. He swallowed audibly.

Annabeth leaned up a little so that their faces were inches apart. Percy's grip on Riptide had loosened so that it was merely in his hand, and he was frozen in the shocked position on top of her. His eyes were wide with surprise. He could actually smell her lemon soap, mixed with the strawberry and metal scent of camp half blood, and his heart was pounding even faster than it was when they were fighting.

Suddenly Annabeth grabbed his arm and twisted, flipping their positions yet again so that she was on top of Percy, holding his sword over his neck. Percy cursed.

"One." She said triumphantly.

"That's cheating!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Annabeth huffed.

"_That_! You!"

"You're just mad because you lost," She smirked. "And that wasn't cheating. One week."

Percy opened his mouth to protest but snapped it shut when Annabeth pushed the sword a little further on his throat. "Fine," He said disgruntledly. A crowd of moans and some cheers drew their attention to the watching crowd. Annabeth turned a little pink and stood up, holding out her hand to help Percy up.

He took it and she pulled him to his feet, handing him Riptide and scooping up her knife. Turning to glare at the crowd, she snapped "Show's over! Scram!" They quickly scattered, money disappearing between hands as the winners collected their prize. Annabeth rolled her eyes. There was no privacy here. Honestly, you'd think at a camp for half-godly beings you could find a better mode of entertainment, but _no_….

Percy and Annabeth began making their way out of the arena and towards the cabins, Annabeth silently gloating about her victory and Percy audibly grumbling. As they neared the cabins, he spoke.

"That still was cheating you know."

"How was that cheating?" Annabeth asked indignantly, though she was smiling.

"You know!" Percy reddened. "You used your—your feminine—_wiles —_to distract me!"

Annabeth snorted. "Feminine wiles?"

"Yes!"

They approached the cabins. Annabeth turned at the entrance to the Athena cabin. "But you forget something, Seaweed Brain. All's fair in love and war."

She leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek before he could say anything, and disappeared behind the door.

If Percy had been inside the Athena cabin he would have seen Annabeth lean against the door with a wide, sappy grin on her face. And if Annabeth had been standing outside, she would have seen Percy standing there like an idiot with a dazed, awestruck look on _his_ face.

It was only later that night after they both had gone to bed, that Percy wondered which one she meant.


End file.
